Shules Shuffle
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: My answer to the Shuffle challenge


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I thought I'd answer the challenge. Will do Shawn and gus one next.

**I do -98 degrees**

Shawn got to dance with her first. The spotlight was on them. No one else mattered. She looked beautiful in her long white, dress with 1800 sequins and bell shaped skirt, and the tiara on top of her beautiful curls. She was his world. He imagined this is what Cinderella looked like. Beautiful.

To him, they were the only people in the room and they both knew it.

"I love you Mrs. Spencer."

"I love you too, Mr. Spencer." Jules said smiling.

**What hurts the most –Cascada**

She watched him walk away. He didn't actually walk. He drove his motorcycle really fast. He couldn't wait to get away from her. She didn't blame him. How could she do something so horrible? She had to move on with her life.

She got up and got dressed and went to see Gus. She had to end things the right way.

"Gus, we can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"What we're doing. It's not fair to Shawn."

"Your right, it's not. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean I knew he liked you but he never acted on it. Does that make me horrible?"

"No. It makes me horrible for dating both of you and now I'll never see him again."

**Me and Charlie Talking-Miranda Lambert**

Shawn walked into the station excited to see Jules. When he got there she was talking to another man. A cowboy no less. Shawn watched as she laughed and touched his arm and gave him the smile she only saved for Shawn. Shawn walked over to them casually.

"Hey Jules. What's up?"

"Hi Shawn. This is my best friend Charlie from back home. Charlie this is Shawn."

"So you're the psychic I've heard so much about."

"S'up." Shawn said acting cool.

**Living on a prayer-Bon Jovi**

Shawn came home excited for what he had planned for Jules's birthday. A spontaneous road trip to Miami. He was stoked. Singing Living on a prayer to himself he started packing so he was ready to go when Jules got home. He always wanted to go on a cross country road trip on his bike. Now he got to share it with the woman he loved. Jules came home.

"Shawn!"

"In here."

"What's going on?"

"We're going on a trip."

"Where?"

"Miami."

"Miami?"

"Road trip on the bike."

"Shawn, this is crazy."

"I know."

**Mountains- Lonestar**

Jules was down on her luck. Something happened and suddenly, she's working as a waitress in a diner to pay her way through college. One evening a young man came in with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"What can I get ya?"

"Coffee." He said. "Are you new here?"

"Yea. I am." She said. "Juliet."

"Shawn." She yawned. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee, Jules?"

"Yea. That would be great." She sat for hours telling her problems to someone she just met and she felt a million times better.

That thing you do- The wonders

Shawn watched as Jules followed Lassiter and ignored him. It hurt him to know she didn't feel the same way, except she did and he knew it.

One day she would be his. He just didn't know how. There was something about her he couldn't resist. And she did it to him all the time.

**Home sweet home- Carrie underwood**

Shawn knew Jules missed her family. He knew she wanted to visit them. He also knew she didn't want to go alone. That's why he went with her.

The taxi drove through Miami and finally stopped at the big, white house. Jules stared at it, not wanting to get out of the security of the taxi. Shawn opened the door.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said taking his hand and getting out of the cab.

**Defying Gravity –Wicked**

Jules hated flying. Shawn knew that. He watched her with a smile on his face. He sat between her and Lassiter. When turbulence hit, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"O'hara! Let go of Spencer's hand."

"Shut it, Lassiter!" Jules snapped as she squeezed Shawn's hand tighter.

"You ok?"

"Fine! I just seen a lot of planes go down!"

"Maybe you just need something to take your mind off things."

"Like what."

"like this." Shawn said kissing her. She grabbed his face and kissed him back. Lassiter's jaw dropped.

"O'hara cut it out!"

**I want it that way- Backstreet boys**

Shawn spread rose petals across the table. He lit the candles and dimmed the lights. He put the food on the plates and sent Gus for a bottle of wine.

When she walked in the music was playing their song "I want it that way". She saw the table and Shawn standing there with a lily. His smile brightened the room.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
